


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [71]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Disney, Brotherly Love, Disney World & Disneyland, Explicit Language, Father-Son Relationship, Fireworks, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, yev is a little shit but omg i was laughing writing his lines lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Hi could you write a gallavich fanfic where Mickey takes Yev to Disney World and meets Ian there when Ian takes Liam there? (They meet for the first time).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt anon, so sorry for the delay!  
> This was like made for me, I've been to Disney World (Florida) like 7 or 8 times, I LOVE IT THERE!  
> Also, I based some of this on my experiences, like I stayed at AKL & saw those animals, & my brother loved Goofy so much as a kid so I made Yev love him. Things like that.
> 
> The title is a tattoo I have, it's a song from Cinderella.  
> Hope y'all enjoy this! <3

Mickey never expected to have a five year old son before the age of twenty-five, or even having a kid in general, but here he was.  
  
In Disney World.  
  
His five-year-old, Yevgeny, has been asking him to take him to Disney World ever since he started talking. Therefore Mickey’s been saving up to go to Florida ever since his son started talking.  
  
Living in the south side of Chicago didn’t leave Mickey with a lot of extra cash to blow on going to Florida for vacation. But he’s been saving for the past four years or so and he was able to get enough for two tickets to Florida and a three night stay in Disney World.  
  
Mickey’s grateful for his son. He’s not grateful for how he was brought into this world but he is grateful for having Yev. He’s an amazing kid who is just the light of his life, however cheesy that may sound.  
  
Mickey and his wife, Svetlana, got divorced once same sex marriage became legal in all fifty states. She married her girlfriend, Daria, who’s been a legal citizen for the past ten years, coming from Russia as well.  
  
Mickey was happy that they split. He only married her cause his father made him. He impregnated her so he married her. Once Terry died (before Mickey and Svetlana divorced), they were free to do what they wanted, which was get a divorce.  
  
Mickey still lives in the hell hole he grew up in but it was less of a hell hole now that his father has been dead for the past four years. He lives there with his son, his brother, Iggy, and his sister, Mandy. 

 

* * *

  
Mickey and Yevgeny finally landed in Florida, and they both had the biggest smiles on their faces. You could tell Yevgeny was Mickey’s son, he was a mini version of him.  
  
Yevgeny starts to run, his little Goofy backpack bouncing up and down on his back.  
  
“Yevgeny!” Mickey calls out and Yev came to a screeching halt. He turns around and waits for his father. “Do not run off like that, I know you’re excited to be here but you getting lost is not going to get you to Disney World.”  
  
“Sorry, papa,” Yevgeny says as he takes Mickey’s hand.  
  
Mickey leads the way to get their luggage before leaving the airport. They only brought one luggage for the both of them.  
  
  
  
Mickey’s glad they took an early morning flight. They get to the hotel and basically just dump their luggage before heading out.  
  
They check out other parts of Disney before going to the Magic Kingdom since that takes a whole day or two and they would only get there for half a day.  
  
Yevgeny’s sad they won’t see all his favourite characters, and Cinderella’s castle but he’s happy to see the animals at their hotel, Disney’s Animal Kingdom Lodge, and to go in their amazing pool with a huge water slide. They saw giraffes, zebras, gazelles, wildebeest, flamingos, and ostrich’s.  
  


  
The next day, they were on the shuttle bus to Magic Kingdom. They got there before it opened and waited in the small line that had already formed, so they didn’t have to wait too long to get inside.  
  
They went on a few rides, took pictures with every character they could lay eyes on. Yevgeny was particularly happy to see Goofy. He was also such a little stud when meeting the Disney princesses: Belle, Ariel, Cinderella, and Jasmine.  
  
They’re waiting to get a picture with Mickey and Minnie Mouse when a boy comes running up to them.  
  
“I like your Goofy bag!” He says. The boy must be just a few years older than Yev, maybe nine or so, though he could be thirteen for all Mickey knew, kid was almost as tall as him.  
  
“Liam!” Someone, _a hot someone’s_ , calling out before he joins them. “Don’t run off like that, man.”  
  
“Sorry, Ian,” Liam says looking at the tall, red, and handsome guy.  
  
“Hi, sorry for that,” Ian says to Mickey.  
  
“All good, this little one takes off on me all the fuc- all the time,” He says, remembering not to swear too much in a park full of children.  
  
Ian smiles at him and seems to be checking him out a bit. He looks down at Yevgeny and says, “Wow, he looks exactly like you. He a clone?”  
  
Yevgeny laughs. “I’m not a clone! I’m a real boy!” He says loudly.  
  
“Okay, Pinocchio, whatever you say,” Mickey says nudging at Yev’s little shoulder.  
  
Yev smacked Mickey’s leg and Mickey feigned being hurt. Yevgeny then says, “Papa, you didn’t introduce us.”  
  
“You can do it,” He says to the little boy.  
  
“I’m Yevgeny,” He says holding his hand out to the other boy.  
  
“I’m Liam,” Liam says shaking Yev’s little hand. “Nice to meet you.”  
  
“Nice to meet you too,” He says before putting his hand out to Ian (who looks nothing like Liam by the way). “And you are?”  
  
Ian chuckles. He says, “I’m Ian, it’s nice to meet you, Yevgeny.”  
  
“You guys can call me, Yev, that’s what everybody calls me. Except for my mom,” He says rolling his eyes a bit (Mandy taught him that).  
  
Ian looks around, seemingly looking for Yev’s mom. Mickey chuckles and says, “She’s not here-“  
  
Yev interrupts, “Mommy’s back home with my other mommy.”  
  
Ian just got it cause he makes a small ‘o’ with his mouth. He says, “Aren’t you lucky? You have one dad, and two mom’s.”  
  
“Maybe you’ll be my second dad,” Yev says as he shoots him a small wink.  
  
“Oh my God,” Ian and Mickey both say but Ian says it with a huge laugh and Mickey says it in mortification.  
  
“You using your son to pick up?” Ian asks with a smirk.  
  
“Definitely not, that was just- wow,” Mickey says, a blush bright red on his face. “I don’t know where he got that.”  
  
“Uncle Iggy taught me how to pick up girls at the park,” Yevgeny says so innocently it’s hard to believe the words.  
  
“I’m going to kill him,” Mickey mutters. “I’m so sorry,” He says to Ian.  
  
“It’s okay, uh,” He says motioning to Mickey.  
  
“Oh, Mickey,” He says.  
  
“Well, it’s definitely nice to meet you, Mickey,” Ian says eyeing him up again.  
  
“You trying to pick up now?” Mickey asks with his own smirk.  
  
“Only if it’s working,” Ian says with a smile.  
  
“Hmm, not sure yet,” Mickey says. “Oh, Yev, go get in between Mickey and Minnie.”  
  
Yevgeny runs to them and hugs them both before posing in between them for the photo Mickey’s about to take.  
  
“Here, get in there, I’ll take it,” Ian offers.  
  
“Thanks,” Mickey says handing his phone to Ian to take the photo.  
  
Mickey stands next to Minnie, and Yevgeny is in between his two favourite Mickey’s.  
  
Mickey does the same for Ian and Liam. Before their joining them again.  
  
Yevgeny asks Liam, “Did you guys go on the Snow White ride yet?”  
  
“No, do you wanna go?” Liam asks.  
  
“Yeah, do you wanna come with us?” Yevgeny asks him then looks to Ian.  
  
“Yeah, Ian, can we?” Liam asks.  
  
“If it’s okay with Mickey,” Ian says, smiling at him.  
  
“Yeah, let’s go, I’m hot as fuck standing here,” Mickey says.  
  
“Papa, no swearing in Disney World!” Yev reprimands.  
  
“Geez, sorry, bud,” Mickey says with a light laugh. He did promise his son he wouldn’t swear in Disney World.  
  
The four of them spend the whole day together. They go on some rides before having lunch, and then go on more rides. Ian and Liam go on some rides alone (the one’s Yevgeny is too small to do), and Ian even tells Mickey to go on some with Liam, and he’ll go on some “baby” rides with Yevgeny.  
  
Normally, Mickey would never leave Yev with a stranger, but Ian’s different. He’s not just some stranger. Okay, technically he is, but he feels like he’s known him forever. Maybe it has to do with him being from the same town as him, or him knowing his sister, or the fact that he’s so fucking hot he doesn’t know what to think half the time. It might also just be because he trusts him, and Ian seems to trust him cause he’s leaving him with his nine year old brother.  
  


  
At the end of the day, they waited near the castle for the fireworks to start. They found a spot a little ways back and sat down. Yevgeny asleep in Mickey’s lap, and Liam also laying his head down on Ian’s lap.  
  
“You have a great kid, Mickey,” Ian says with a warm smile.  
  
“Yeah,” Mickey says as he runs his fingers lightly through Yev’s dark hair.  
  
“When are you guys going back home?” Ian asks.  
  
“After tomorrow, you?”  
  
“Tomorrow.”  
  
Mickey nods. “Maybe we can do this again back home. I mean, not exactly this since there’s no Disney,” Ian stops himself and laughs once before starting again, “Ignore all that rambling. Can I take you out when we get back to Chicago?”  
  
Mickey laughs. He smiles at Ian and says, “Yeah, of course. I’d love to see more of that nervous rambling though.”  
  
“Fuck off,” Ian says and they start to laugh.  
  
Yevgeny wakes up and rubs at his eyes. Mickey says, “Sorry for waking you, bud, but you’re just in time, the fireworks should be starting soon.”  
  
“Okay,” Yev says to him before turning to Ian, “No swearing in Disney World, this is holy land.”  
  
Mickey bursts out laughing. His son comes up with the most ridiculous shit sometimes, and the look on Ian’s face is priceless. He looks like he killed Bambi or something. He says, “Sorry, Yev, it won’t happen ever again.”  
  
“Better not,” Yev says.  
  
Mickey can’t stop laughing. He tries to calm himself before he says, “Ease up, Yev, he said sorry.”  
  
“Okay, I forgive you, Ian,” Yev says to him. He places his hand on Ian’s cheek and says, “But only because my daddy likes you.”  
  
“I like him too,” Ian says to the little boy.  
  
“Good, cause my uncles and aunt Mandy are not people you want to mess with,” Yev says.  
  
Ian looks over the little boy to Mickey and says, “Your son in the mob or something? He’s freaking me out now.”  
  
Mickey’s laughing fit is back. Ian says, “Stop laughing, it’s not funny!”  
  
“Oh, yes it is!” Mickey says through the laughter. He calms down and pats Ian’s thigh before squeezing it once. He says, “Don’t worry, he’s just very protective of me.”  
  
Ian puts his hand over Mickey’s before he can remove it. He holds his hand and squeezes it once.  
  
The firework show begins and all eyes are on it. Except for Mickey’s and Ian’s. Their eyes are on each other, blue staring into green, and green into blue.  
  
They move in closer to each other, and both smile as Mickey shakes his head slightly, and their lips connect.  
  
It’s not a kiss they both have ever shared with anyone else. It’s sweet, it’s tender, it’s loving, it’s everything they’re always going to be to each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
